World War Hulk
World War Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :World War Hulk #5: 14 Nov 2007 Current Issue :World War Hulk: Aftersmash: 05 Dec 2007 Next Issue :none Status Five-issue mini-series. Characters storm black panther fantastic four avengers she hulk inhumans x men Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines World War Hulk: Aftersmash This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. World War Hulk #5 World War Hulk #4 World War Hulk #3 World War Hulk #2 World War Hulk #1 World War Hulk Prologue: World Breaker Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Hulk: World War Hulk' - Collects #1-5, plus World War Hulk: Aftersmash, Marvel Spotlight: World War Hulk & Planet Hulk Saga. "Exiled by a group of Marvel "heroes" to the savage alien planet of Sakaar, the Hulk raged, bled and conquered – rising from slave to gladiator to king. Now, the Hulk returns to Earth to wreak his terrible vengeance on Iron Man, Reed Richards, Doctor Strange and Black Bolt — and anyone else who gets in the way. Stronger than ever, accompanied by his monstrous Warbound gladiator allies and possessed by the fiercest and purest rage imaginable, the Hulk may just tear this stupid planet in half!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126708 Trade Paperbacks *'Hulk: WWH – World War Hulk' - Collects #1-5. "An epic story of anger unbound! Exiled by a group of Marvel 'heroes' to the savage alien planet of Sakaar, the Hulk raged, bled and conquered through the pages of last year's 'Planet Hulk' epic, rising from slave to gladiator to king. Now the Hulk returns to Earth to wreak his terrible vengeance on Iron Man, Reed Richards, Dr. Strange and Black Bolt ― and anyone else who gets in the way. Stronger than ever, accompanied by his monstrous Warbound gladiator allies, and possessed by the fiercest and purest rage imaginable, the Hulk may just tear this stupid planet in half." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125965 History World War Hulk is the lynch-pin title in a line-wide crossover event, spinning out of events in Incredible Hulk. It is tied in closely with the mini-series World War Hulk: Front Line. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Greg Pak. Pencils: John Romita, Jr. Covers: David Finch. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 07 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12542 THE COMMENTARY TRACK: Aftersmash #1 with Greg Pak] * 15 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=136412 Hulk Smash Puny War Room: Pak & Paniccia Talk WWH #5 and the Future] * 12 Nov 2007 - TALE OF THE TAPE: Pak talks Hulk vs. Sentry * 21 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130244 Hulk Smash Puny War Room: Pak & Paniccia on WWH #4] * 10 Sep 2007 - Baltimore '07: Life After World War Hulk: Pak, Paniccia & Loeb * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11703 More Smashing To Come from Pak and Kirk with Warbound] * 16 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116912 Heroes Con/WW Philly '07: World War Hulk Panel] * 16 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10893 Wizard World Philly: World War Hulk Panel Report] * 10 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10813 REFLECTIONS: World War Hulk's Greg Pak] * 23 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10652 Joining the Green Party: Romita Talks World War Hulk] * 12 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9948 The Return of the (Green) King: Pak talks World War Hulk] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:World War Hulk Category:Super-Hero